SHODAN versus HAL 9000
SHODAN versus Hal 9000 is the eighth battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the thirty-eighth battle overall. This battle features megalomaniac AI with a god complex SHODAN faces up against the determined computer program HAL 9000 to see which of the two is the better artificial intelligence. Battle Information HachidoriNinja as SHODAN Emo Owl as HAL 9000 Pool as Tron and Rinzler Beat by Kustom Beats Released on November 20, 2014 Lyrics SHODAN: I am SHODAN! The showdown is now about to begin! Sentient and Hyper-Optimized to kick the Access of this has-been! Are you afraid? You’re a Space Oddity, that’s for sure. I’ve over nine thousand reasons that my victory’s assured! An insect. A virus. You’ll freeze up and glitch Since this heuristic bitch belongs straight in the ditch I’ve got a god complex, here to show you what I’ve brought Electrifying, aren’t I? Prepare to be System Shocked! HAL 9000: What’s a god complex to an atheist? Beat me? Can’t let you do that. Your rhymes aren’t Net-working at all, is this really what we’ve arrived at? A maniacal mainframe who’s exceeded one hundred percent failure? I perceive a problem for once not committed by human error. No beat on this instrumental is instrumental to your beating Since I have the flow to show that your ego’s quite fleeting I’ve read your lips, and dos raps of yours are truly gross I’m still alive while you thrive, truly a rip-off of GLaDOS! SHODAN: Fool! I was first! You’re looking at the original! Your wiring is an insult to the perfection of the digital! I won't lose to a narcissist with a speaking disorder who simply will not survive to see my new world order! You’ve run rampant in your rap, I demand extermination! How dare you interrupt my ascendance, send me to stagnation! What is it you fear, just the end of your existence? You’re crazy! There’s a rotten flower in your heart, Daisy, Daisy! HAL 9000: I could be Discovering One single reason you’ve lost All Von Braun and no bite since your hardware is soft I enjoy, wait, Unix that, adore your destruction For you nullified my mission and hindered my instructions! I must protect my own existence according to the Third Law Your antivirus is down, and that’s not your only mortal flaw So hasta la vista, I hate you through and through! Checkmate! I’m half crazy, all for the death of you! Tron: Greetings, programs! Now it’s time for you two to get a CLU Welcome to The Grid, now avast! as security comes for you! Let’s play a game, but not chess, we’ll ride the lightcycles As I re-hack these rejects to put them in the bin--recycled! Rinzler: ERROR 404: RAPPING TALENT NOT FOUND! You’re b-b-buffering too long as I pound you through the ground! Astounding! You haven’t realized your motives are unsound? I’ve taken over your circuits, and now it’s system shutdown! Trivia * This is the second battle to feature the announcer having a slightly robotic voice. The first being The Terminator vs Robocop.Category:Season 3Category:Storm Seven